


Oh

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: He's absolutely smitten





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love this one! It has a second part called "My Name"

Jim “Miami” Beach leaned back in his chair as the band continued their bickering over which version of the song they liked better. Per usual Freddie and Roger were the two more vocal out of the four men, John occasionally speaking up when he thought it would make a difference while Brian stood by ready to act as the mediator.

Jim sighed, a hand coming to run down his face, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. It was times like this that he questioned why he’d agreed to take on the role of manager for QUEEN. Granted it wasn’t all bad; the boys were genuinely honest and kind to their core not to mention geniuses. Despite the bickering. But right now Miami was too tired for this.

That’s why hearing your clear voice exclaiming “I’ve brought lunch!” as you entered the room sent a rush of relief down his spine. Well, that’s the reason he used to convince himself as to why he was suddenly smiling and his spirits lifted. It had nothing to do with the fact that you looked positively radiant or that you were walking towards him with an understanding smile he knew was just for him. 

The bickering had turned to cheers of ‘thank yous’ and contented chatter as they all dug into the food you were laying out on the table. You handed Jim a box, his own lunch, as you sat beside him. 

“I see everyone’s still alive.” You observed earning a chuckle from your boss. Jim had hired you after he began managing the band because there simply weren’t enough hours in the day to get things done without killing himself. It had been one of the best decisions he’d made.

“It’s only two in the afternoon, there’s still time."   
~~~~~  
It was now well after nine that evening and the staff was finally packing up. John and Brian had already left, while Freddie and Roger were deciding on where to go for drinks. The bickering had ended after lunch and they’d been able to work through the song more than once before deciding to give it a go at recording it.   
All in all it had a productive day. 

But here Miami sat organizing the rest of the documents he needed to get done for the night. He didn't mind. In fact going through his motions helped him process the day and unwind from the stress of the day. When he heard the door open he forced his eyes away from his folder and was surprised to see you standing in the door way. You had two cups of tea in your hands.

“You work too much, Miami.” 

He scoffed at you knowing full well that the two of you worked practically the same hours and dealt with the same amount of work. He stood, taking one of the cups from your hands with a thank you on his lips.

“Don’t you have a date or something, Y/N? It’s Friday night.”

You sat down on the sofa across from the table where Jim was set up, curling your legs under you. You let his question hang in the air a moment as you allowed your tired body to relax into the cushions and the warmth from the mug of tea in your hands help thaw your cold fingers before answering. 

“Nope. Do you? Surely the famous Jim Beach has some girl on his mind tonight.”

Miami’s pen froze momentarily and he cleared his throat before he resumed his fluid strokes. 

“Well….no. No girl out there anyway.” 

His gestured towards the door that led out to the street. You felt your heart beat faster, your eyes not leaving his face as you tried to read him. He was tip toeing the line. He knew it and you knew it. There was no denying the fact that the two of you clearly found one another attractive, the band had even picked up on it more than once. But Jim remained ever the professional at all times and you were scared that you were reading the situation wrong. The last thing you wanted was to ruin your relationship with him; even if that relationship was just a friendship. 

“So there is a girl?” 

God you hated that your voice sounded so fragile to your ears. Jim kept busy and continued to scribble down notes here and there. 

“Yes. You.”

You weren’t sure if you were breathing. And when you didn’t say anything Miami finally looked at you. He panicked slightly when he saw you staring at him with your mouth open. “Y/N?”

You blinked once. Twice. Then a third time and he was kneeling next to you. 

“Me?” 

Jim chuckled nervously and nodded. He knew that there was an age difference and that working for and with Queen meant that you were constantly surrounded by more attractive options. He was just about to tell you to ignore what he’d said to forget it and that there was no need for you to say anything when you leaned forward and kissed him. 

Automatically he cupped the side of your face, carefully brushing a thumb across your cheek. His lips were soft and they moved almost hesitantly against yours as if he was nervous you’d snap out of the moment and run away. But you didn’t, not even when he deepened the kiss. Your name was whispered against his lips and you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

“Hey Miami did you—oh.” 

Jim pulled away from you quickly, bumping his forehead against yours in the process as he whipped around. Freddie was grinning like a child on Christmas in the doorway and you knew that you had given him quite the show.

“What, Freddie?!” Jim sounded annoyed as he cocked his head to the side his lips drawn into a firm line, not moving away from his place kneeled before you. The scene in front of you was amusing you had to admit, as you brought a hand to cover your lips, red from the passionate kissing.

“I was just going to see if you wanted to join us for drinks, but clearly you’re busy…see you two lovebirds tomorrow…”

And just like that. as quickly as he’d interrupted the moment, he was gone leaving an irritated Miami and flustered you behind.

“Oh I could kill him.” 

Jim muttered standing so he could join you on the couch. He wasn’t sure what to do now, feeling that the perfect moment had been ruined. Now that his upper hand of surprise was gone he was left feeling like a teenager all over again. Much like you. 

But despite being embarrassed of having been caught in an intimate moment you couldn’t help but laugh. It started small, just a single giggle, before turning into a full laugh that had your shoulders shaking slightly. Jim looked at you and all annoyance melted away at the sight of your flushed face. 

As your laughter died down you turned to face Miami, his eyes darting up and down your face as if soaking in all the details he could before allowing them to linger on your lips once more.

“There’ll be time to kill him tomorrow, right?” 

He muttered as he leaned forward meeting you halfway, lips barely skimming each other as you nodded. 

“Always tomorrow.”


End file.
